Happy Ever After
by xoxomissashleyxoxo
Summary: So this is a sequel to True Love. Read that one first. But this after bella and edward geet married and what happens with their covens and going back to scool please read and review! RatedT to be safe may change though
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all my wonderful readers!!! So I've decided to write a sequel!!!!! Hope you all like it!!!! If you have any ideas of what I should add to the story or anything message me and I'll try and add it to the story thanks!!!!!!!**

**Now on to the story**

Ahh. It's been five years now and Edward and I got married. It was a beautiful but small ceremony. Only my coven and the Cullen's. Afterwards we went on a six month honeymoon all over Europe and Asia. It was very fun we saw everything there was to see, the Eifel Tower, the leaning tower of Pisa, Big Ben, and so much more. After that we came back home to find out we were moving to Connecticut since we've been in Pennsylvania so long. So we all packed our things and moved. We decided to just get a huge house together so we could all live together. We made Ryan a Hale and Claire and I are Cullens. We've all chosen to go back to high school again and today's our first day…..

"Hello love" Edward said to me wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Hello" I said looking in the mirror to make sure I looked decent enough for school.

"You excited to go back to school?"

"OH very ,I'm just over joyed" I said sarcastically.

"Awe just think it'll be just like when you were a human without the eating" he said with his sexy crooked grin. I stared at him dazed for a second and he realized it and started laughing. Finally I came back to my senses and smacked him playfully on his arm.

"What was that for?" he asked acting like he didn't know.

"Oh you know" I said and walked out to see the rest of my family. When I got out I saw Alice, Rose, and Claire all sitting talking so I decided to join them.

"So what you girls talking 'bout?" I asked.

"Oh nothing, just school stuff," Alice said.

"Oh so when are we going to leave?" Claire asked

"Once the guys come down, I swear they take longer than us to get ready." Rose said with an exasperated sigh at the end. Right when she said that all the guys came down.

"We do not take that long to get ready I just wanna make sure I look good for the ladies." Emmett said flexing his muscles. Rose and all of us just rolled our eyes at the stupidity of her husband.

"Okay let's go" Alice said in her chipper voice, but stopped and got a glazed look in her eye which meant she was having a vision. We all stopped and watched her waiting for the vision to be over. Once it was she got a devious smile on her face and kept on walking.

"What was that about?" I asked Edward.

"I don't know but it can't be good because she's blocking her mind from me." He said and we all piled into our cars.

**End of chapter one!!!!!!!! I'm happy with this since it's just the first chapter but I have so many ideas for the next chapter so it will be much, much longer. But please review and tell me if I should keep on going with this or not okay? **

**Thanks and love to all**

**~ashley**


	2. First Day!

**Okay so new chapter!!! YAY!!!! Haha but if I don't start getting more reviews I won't post as quickly because I need to know if you guys like this stuff or not soooo please review!!!! But thanks to all that did because you guys rock my socks!!!!**

**Disclaimer: me no owny**

**Now on with the story**

When Edward and I got into his car Ryan and Claire decided to come with us too. So we all piled into the Volvo yes he still has a Volvo don't ask me why but he does. Any way Claire and I started talking about going on a shopping trip as a girl's day out. We decided to talk to Alice about it and we'd set a date.

"So is Alice still blocking her mind" I asked Edward.

"Yes and its very annoying because she's singing 'I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves' over and over again." He said very annoyed.

"Well soon enough you'll know" I said and started starring out at the road absent mindedly. I was not all that excited for school since I knew all the information but hopefully Emmett would do something stupid today and we'd have a little fun. Finally we arrived at the school. We all parked next to each other our Volvo next to Rose's Mercedes. Once we parked we walked up to the administration building to get our schedules. Edward and Emmett decided to go into the office and the rest of us stayed out. All of the sudden Alice started laughing uncontrollably.

"What is it?" Claire asked

"Wait for it" she replied and all of the sudden Emmett came out covered in coffee. We all started laughing at him and by the end we were all leaning on each other for support. Once we got control Jasper started talking.

"What happened to you?"

"The secretary spilled her coffee all over me" he said stating the obvious.

"Why and how though?" I asked.

"Well Edward and I went into the office to get our schedules and she started flirting with me and it was really creepy. But when she went to pull them out she knocked over her coffee all over me and to make it worse she started apologizing and said she'd make it up to me and winked." He said cringing at the memory. We all started laughing again and realized the ell rung.

"We'll see you all at lunch" Alice said pulling everyone with her except Edward and I since we had class in the other hall.

"Well I finally get you alone." Edward said pushing me up against a locker.

"You had me alone this morning." I pointed out trying to keep my breathing even.

"True but you left after hitting me" he said while giving me his crooked smile.

"Well I can make up for that" I said seductively as I could and kissed him and he kissed me back hard. After a minute we pulled away.

"We need to get to class Mr. Cullen" I said

"Well I guess we do Mrs. Cullen" he said while lacing his fingers with mine and pulling me to our first class. Once we got to class we were forced to introduce ourselves, I saw every girl eyeing up Edward and I almost growled at some of them. After we introduced ourselves our teacher had us sit in the back of the class which was super boring. But finally the bell rang and Edward and I got up and headed to our next class but sadly some blonde came up and started talking to Edward.

"So do you like want me to show you to like you next class?" she asked in a nasally voice

"Err no that's okay I think we'll be fine" he said grabbing my hand.

"Well if you need any help with _anything_ at all don't' be scared to ask and I mean_ anything. _My names Cynthia." She said and walked away but not without swaying her hips like a slut.

"Well that was interesting" Edward said looking at me.

I just groaned and started walking towards my next class. But Edward stopped me.

"What is it?" he asked concern covering his face.

"I can't stand all the girls that are going to approach you." I said

"Well you know I only love you and will always" he said and kissed my head

"I know" I mumbled and started walking again I got to the next class with a minute to spare. Again Edward and I walked up to the teacher but luckily Claire was in this class with me. I decided to have some fun and started walking towards Claire with a plan.

**HAHA so what's she thinking?????? Haha well I hope you like it. If you don't just review say Ashley stop writing this and I will but if you like it review saying so please!!! **

**Thank you and love to all**

**~ashley**


End file.
